


[Podfic] Sickness and Shame, Prognosis, and Prägnanz

by sophinisba



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic, Podfic Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Series of three podfics (recrudescence's stories of doctor!Eames and patient!Arthur) in one file.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sickness and Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166477) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



Cover art by [ARTIST].

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Sickness%20and%20Shame%20series.mp3) | **Size:** 89.8 MB | **Duration:** 2:36:29
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Sickness%20and%20Shame%20series.m4b) | **Size:** 74.7 MB | **Duration:** 2:36:29

  
---|---


End file.
